


From Sky to Ground

by Pegaz03



Series: From Sky to Ground [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Here we go!, It gets better I swear, The first chapter is meh, What started as a weird theory is now a story, have fun reading this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegaz03/pseuds/Pegaz03
Summary: Miko Nakadai wasn't really a Japanese Exchange student. That was her cover story. She made sure that people knew she was from Japan. But, in reality, Miko wasn't human at all. For some reason her host parent knew that. So when she met the Autobots, her first thought was, "Perfect! I can get info on the Autobots!"... But, after awhile, she starts to see the Autobots as family, making her question if she truly was an Autobot. Miko hopes to prove that her true self is now good, even if her brother try's to throw a wrench in her plans. (Female Skywarp)





	1. Stranded Knee-deep in Autobots

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I also have this posted on FF, under the same username. I'm putting it here because some people prefer to read on AO3.  
> Hope you enjoy it.

Why did life hate me? First, I lose my brother, then I’m left on a dead planet by my other brother. Now, I’m stuck on a planet alone. Guess it’s a good thing I have Pretender in me, else I wouldn’t have been able to blend in by disguising myself as an organic. Isn’t life great? I do my best to blend in, I even go to school like a “normal” teen, everyone thinks I’m an exchange student from Japan in a small school in Jasper, Nevada. I even have a host family, well one person in said family, but still.  
I sat there sketching a blue motorcycle drawing stars and hearts. Maybe back on Cybertron I could have been an artist, maybe. But, things change, people change, lives are changed. How I hope that Lord Megatron destroys the Autobots, then maybe this war that cost me my brother will be over.  
I looked up from my sketching to find the motorbike was driving away, following my classmate Jack. Could it be… an… Autobot? I followed and found that it was indeed fact an Autobot, she was talking to Jack.  
“Dude! You should totally go with her!” I exclaimed without thinking. As Miko I don’t bother thinking all that much. Nothing like my true self. As my true self I seem more like my brothers then anything else.  
“Great…” The Autobot muttered, I wasn’t too happy about this either especially since she made me come with her and Jack. Wait this means I’ll find the Autobot base on Earth, then all I have to do is contact the Decepticons! Yes! We entered the base. And I saw my other classmate Raf was there too.  
“I thought there were two?” The red and white one asked looking at the three of us  
“Haven’t you heard?” The motorcycle asked, “Humans multiply.”  
I noticed a big green Autobot, I ran up to him and started to question him. Might as well get as much info as possible while I’m here.  
“I’m Miko.” I said, “Who’re you?”  
“Bulkhead.” He said with a large amount of uncertainty in his voice. He must have been a bit afraid. I would be afraid of me too.  
“Are you a car?” I asked, “I bet you’re a truck, a monster truck! Do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Ever use a wreckin’ ball for a punching bag?” I just bombarded poor Bulkhead with questions.  
“So… If you guys are robots…” Raf started to ask, shyly.  
“Then who made you?” he finished. The medic rolled his optics and snorted.  
“Puh-lease.” He grumbled. Wow he’s rude.  
We heard the sound of thundering footsteps. A large red and blue robot walked in. We all looked up to him wide eyed. I’m surprised I didn’t faint, because the ‘Bot who walked in was none other than Optimus Prime.  
“We are Autonomous Robotic Organism from the planet Cybertron.” He said in what I think was his best attempt at not scaring us in any way, “Better known, as Autobots.” Jack walked up to the giant ‘Bot.  
“Why are you here?” He asked. That… was a good question. Although, I think I already know.  
“To protect your planet from the Decepticons.” He answered.  
“The jokers who tried to bump us off last night.” Arcee stated.  
“Okaaay,” Jack said turning his gaze to the Prime, “why are they here?” That was something I already knew.  
The ‘Bot knelt closer to Jack.  
“A fair question, Jack” He told Jack. Jack’s eyes widened. Mine opened wide. Jack never told him his name.  
“In part,” The ‘Bot continued, “Because our planet is uninhabitable, ravaged by centuries of civil war.”  
“Why were you fighting a war?” Raf asked, with his usual innocence. I never knew someone could be so innocent, not even me… Actually I was innocent before the Decepticons happened.  
“Foremost,” He began, “For our world’s supply of energon. The life blood of Autobots, and Decepticons alike.” And with that he began into the story of the war on Cybertron. I wasn’t really interested, because I already knew it. He finished, and I yawned.  
“Is there going to be a quiz?” I asked.  
“So… What does this Megatron…? Or any of this… Have to do with us?” Jack asked.  
“Megatron has not been seen or heard from in a sometime,” The ‘Bot began, “But if his return is imminent, as I fear, it could be catastrophic.” Megatron, even the name made me think of my brother, who was probably about to get thrashed around soon.  
“And since you know of our existence,” The Prime said, “I fear that as of last night, the Decepticons know of yours.” Great. It’ll be easier to contact Lord Megatron that way.  
Jack nodded, “Got it. If we spot any strange vehicles, call 911.” He said. “Can we go now?” Really Jack?  
“Are you insane?” I demanded, “I’m living a dream here in Botswana! And I won’t allow you or anyone else to shatter it!” I couldn’t let this chance to gather intel on the Autobots go to waste.  
“It is best that you four remain under our watch,” The Autobot leader said, “At least until we can determine our enemy’s intentions.” Yeah right. Like you’ll be able to do that.  
“Optimus,” The medic began, “With all due respect, the human children are in as much danger here as anywhere!”  
Jack’s eyebrow’s shot up, “Children?” He asked annoyed.  
“They have no protective shell!” The medic hissed, “If they get underfoot they will go… squish.” He stopped his foot for emphasis, making Jack, Raf, and I jumped.  
“Then for the time being, Ratchet,” Optimus began, “We must watch where we step.”  
Suddenly, we all heard an alarm going off.  
“What’s that?!” Jack asked. Well Jack probably not something good.  
“Proximity Sensor” Bumblebee gave for an answer. “Proximity Sensor,” Raf translated, “Someone’s up top!”  
I’ll never get used to Raf being able to understand the Autobot Scout…  
“It’s Agent Fowler.” Ratchet said with hardly a happy look on his face… Then again I doubt he ever really is happy.  
“I-I thought we were the only humans who knew about you guys?” Jack asked. Well apparently not!  
“Special Agent Fowler is our designated liaison to the outside world.” Ratchet grumbled.  
“As he tends to visit only when there are… issues,” Optimus began to tell us, “It may be best if you do not meet him at this time.” The three of us look at each other.  
We ran over to a wall to just as the elevator came to the balcony floor. A man I assumed was Agent Fowler walked out. He looked really, really… Angry.  
“Seven wrecks, thirty-four fender benders,” Agent Fowler yelled, “a three-hour traffic jam, and a particular note, numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make… and a black and yellow muscle car…” Yikes…  
Bumblebee and Arcee looked innocently at Agent Fowler.  
“So, anything you care to get off your tin chest, Prime?” Fowler demanded.  
Optimus looked at Agent Fowler, “We have the situation under control, Agent Fowler.”  
“They’re back… Aren’t they?” Agent Fowler asked.  
“If you are referring to the Decepticons,” Optimus said, “I have doubts that they ever left. your planet is much too valuable,”  
“Then it’s time to wake up the Pentagon,” Agent Fowler said.  
I heard a sound that I think meant that Prime was losing his patience…  
“Here me, Agent Fowler,” Prime began, “We are your best, possibly your only, chance against the Decepticon threat.”  
“Says you,” Agent Fowler hissed.  
“That does it,” Bulkhead snarled, “Now I’m mad. I don’t care what anyone says about not hurting humans… The squishy’s going down!” Okay Bulkhead not good when mad!  
Thankfully. ‘Bee grabbed his arms before he could get too far forward.  
“Bulk! You’re making it worse!” He whined.  
“Hey, fleshy!” Bulkhead yelled, “Did anyone get splattered on that freeway?” Fowler glared him as Bulkhead got away from Bumblebee and picked up one Ratchets tools.  
“Team Prime knows when to use force,” He growled as he started to crush Ratchet tool, “And how much to use.”  
“Bulkhead!” Ratchet yelled annoyed, “I needed that!”  
“Enough,” Optimus ordered then turned to Fowler.  
“Military involvement will end in catastrophe,” He told him, “Perhaps you can condone widespread human casualties, Agent Fowler. I, however, cannot.”  
Agent Fowler looked at him, “Then do us both a favor and handle this Prime,” he turned to the elevator, “Under the radar.” He must have gotten into the elevator and pressed the button, “Or I will.” We heard the elevator shut.  
“Pretty big bearings…” Bulkhead said annoyed, “For a human,”  
“Agent Fowler is concerned for his world, Bulkhead,” Optimus said, “As he should be.”  
“Blasted Earth tech!” Ratchet groaned annoyed, “Cliffjumper’s signal popped back online.”  
“Who’s Cliffjumper?” I asked the other ‘Bots very hopefully.  
“How’s that possible?” Optimus asked. Okay so by the sounds of it, Cliffjumper should be dead. And that signal says he’s not.  
“It isn’t.” Ratchet said.  
Ratchet gestured to the screen disgusted, “Another bug.” He spat, “The system’s chock full of them!”  
“If there’s any chance Cliff’s alive…” Arcee started.  
“Ratchet, prepare sickbay,” Optimus ordered them, as his battle mask shut, “We may need it.” Optimus was standing by a Groundbridge.  
“Hey!” I yelled, “What can we do?”  
The Prime looked at her. “Remain with Ratchet,”  
I gave a disappointed whine and pout. And so did Ratchet. I’m guessing Ratchet doesn’t really like humans. The Groundbridge fired up in a swirl of green and yellow and everyone left.  
“What just happened?” Jack asked.  
“I transported them to the designated coordinates via the Groundbridge.” Ratchet explained.  
“Wait. What’s a Groundbridge?” Raf asked.  
Ratchet sighed and turned back to the computer.  
“Scaled down version of Spacebridge technology,” He said with a grumble.  
Raf opened his mouth to ask a question.  
“Don’t worry about it.” I said dismissively.  
“Since we don’t currently possess the means… or the energon… required for intergalactic travel…” Ratchet said.  
“You’re stuck here.” Jack began to finish. “On Earth.”  
“With the likes of you, yes,” Ratchet growled, once again facing us, “But I constructed the Groundbridge to enable us to travel from here to anywhere on this planet.”  
“Whoa!” Exclaimed Raf, “Does it work on humans?”  
“Naturally.” The medic said.  
“You mean I could just shoot on over and visit my folks in Tokyo?” I asked even though those parents didn’t exist.  
“Within moments,” Ratchet said, with what I swear is an evil grin on his face.  
“In fact,” Ratchet said his optics gleaming, “allow me to send you there immediately, all three of you!”  
“Watch it, Ratchet.” I warned.  
The three of us started to get used to our surroundings  
“What is this anyway?” I asked, poking a piece of machinery.  
“Broken,” Ratchet said, as he walked by, “Don’t touch.”  
With his back to me I tried to touch it again…  
“Don’t touch that either,”  
“Is there anything we can touch?” Jack asked.  
A warning popped up on the old medic’s computer.  
“How come you guys are using human computers?” Raf asked innocently from the balcony.  
“It certainly isn’t by choice.” Ratchet grumbled, “It was handed down by the previous tenants when we inherited this former missile silo. I’ve made modifications as I see fit,”  
Ratchet growled in frustration as he began to fix the problem… Only he made it worse and more warnings came up.  
“I think I can fix that…” Raf spoke up, though still quiet, pulling his laptop out of his backpack.  
“Really?” Ratchet said with more sarcasm in his voice then he normally has. Raf plugged his laptop into the computer mainframe, “You know this is complex technology don’t you?”  
“I mean, it isn’t a child’s toy…”  
Raf looked back to him, “Now try.” He said.  
Suddenly all the error messages turned green. Raf fixed it.  
I couldn’t help but let out a little laugh at that. “Never underestimate the power of Raf’s skills.”  
We waited around for a while until we heard Optimus yell over the Comn. Link, “Ratchet! Bridge us back. Use the arrival coordinates! NOW!”  
We saw part of a blast come through the Groundbridge.  
“Whoa.” All of us kids breathed, astonished.  
“Cutting it a bit close,” Ratchet pretty much complained, “How about Cliffjumper?”  
They were silent…  
“What was that explosion?” I broke the silence, “Was there a fight? Can I come with net time?” With that said Arcee gave a growl and glared at her.  
“Look…” She started.  
“Hey, Miko,” Jack said, saving me from Arcee’s anger, “Let’s go see what the ‘bots hide in their sock drawers…”  
“Seriously?” I asked as Jack started to drag me away.  
“Arcee,” Optimus asked, “What did you see?”  
“Not Cliff,” She muttered, arms crossed, “At least, not anymore,”  
“He was mutated, butchered…” Her voice cracked, “Like something from those ‘Con experiments during the war…”  
Her knees suddenly gave out beneath her.  
“Arcee… Are you…” Bee began to ask.  
“I’m fine,” She said dismissing them, “Just… dizzy,”  
“Robots who get dizzy?” I asked.  
“Robots with emotion,” Raf said.  
“Robots… who can die.” Jack said with eerie finality.  
Ratchet ran his scanner over Arcee, it turned red when he went over her left servo. There was a dark purple liquid on it.  
“What’s this?” Ratchet asked, his voice barely a whispered.  
“Don’t know.” Arcee said, holding her helm, “Cliff was covered in it, leaking it.”  
Ratchet carefully scarped it off onto a slide.  
“Go take a decontamination bath,” he said, “Now.”  
“I got her.” Bumblebee whirred.  
“Uh, Optimus,” Jack said holding his phone, “I hate to bug, but… no bars,”  
“A security precaution,” He answer, “The silo walls isolate all radio waves.”  
“Well, if I don’t call my mom, like, now I’m pretty sure the cops will be out looking for me,” He said. Optimus seemed confused.  
“Have you broken the law?” He asked. I about laughed out loud right then and there.  
“No.” He said, “Just curfew, it’s after 10 pm.”  
“I better get home too,” Raf said, “Or I’ll be grounded for a year!”  
“Earth customs,” Optimus said, “I hadn’t considered,” No kidding.  
“But, the issue of your safety remains,” he continued.  
He turned to Bulkhead, who was just coming up.  
“Bulkhead, accompany Miko home,” Optimus said.  
“AWESOME!” I yelled, “My host parent will freak!”  
“And maintain covert surveillance,” he finished, “In vehicle form,”  
“Curbside duty,” Bulkhead nodded, “Got it.”  
“Aww,” I whined.  
Optimus looked at ‘Bee and said, “Bumblebee, you’ll watch over Raf,” ‘Bee optics lit up happily.  
“Ratchet?” He asked.  
“Busy!” He said, right as Arcee came in to the room.  
“Arcee,” Optimus said, keeping her from backing out, “You will accompany Jack.”  
She tensed, “Ooo, still dizzy.” She said.  
“You’re fine, says your physician,” Ratchet said, waving his servo.  
Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead transformed into their vehicle modes.  
We said goodbye and left. I found myself having a strange feeling. Like a feeling of belonging. It was something I hadn’t felt in years. Primus, could I really be thinking that I belong with the Autobots? My place was with the Decepticons, through and through. Right?


	2. Why Agent Fowler?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Fowler finds out about the humans. He get's captured, and now it's time to try to rescue him.

“Ready… Set…” I said as I was sitting in the passenger seat of Bulkhead.  
“Miko, I’m supposed to be protecting you…” He interrupted.  
“Bulkhead, I’m strapped tight in ten tons of metal muscle. I’m protected.” I told him. Yeesh where’s his sense of adventure?  
Bulkhead started forward down the hill and through the sand dunes. I was yelling in excitement the whole way.  
“Sw-eet!” I exclaimed when we got back to the ‘Bots base. Bulkhead grunted and pulled a guitar case from his chest plating.  
“Sorry!” I said innocently, “Musta left that in the back seat.” Bulk gave me the guitar case.  
“Autobots,” Optimus said as he began to walk in the direction of the Groundbridge, “Prepare to…” he trailed off when he realized we were there.  
“Roll out?” Arcee asked.  
“Remain here…” Optimus looked at Ratchet, “Ratchet will come with me.”  
“Arcee, we’ll be outside commnucation range for some time. So I’m putting you in charge.”  
I looked at Bulk, “Dude, you’re the biggest, you should be the boss.” I’ll sow some dispute hopefully.  
“Oh, Miko, he never picks me.” Bulk replied. I can’t believe that he never gets picked.  
“Optimus, with all due respect, playing bodyguard is one thing, babysitting’s another. Besides, Ratchet hasn’t been out in the field since the war.” Arcee tried to argiue.  
“My pistons may be rusty, but my hearings as sharp as ever.” Ratchet said somewhat annoyed.  
“For the moment it is only reconnaissance.” Optimus stated.  
“Then why do I hear an edge in your voice?” Arcee countered.  
“Arcee, much has changed in the last twenty-four hours. And we all need to adapt.”  
“Ratchet, ‘Bridge us out.” Optimus told Ratchet as the old medic activated the Groundbridge. Optimus and Ratchet walked through the ‘Bridge with it closing after them.  
“Okay chief, what’s on the activities list?” Jack asked Arcee.  
“I’m going on patrol.” She started to walk away.  
“But, Optimus told us to stay,” Bulk said.  
“When you’re in charge, you can call the shots.” Arcee shot back, “’Bee, with me”  
“Okay ‘Cee…” Bumblebee buzzed.  
“Bulkhead,” Arcee said, “You’re in charge.” Her and ‘Bee drove off.  
“So, uh,” Bulk began, “What’s on the activities list?”  
I plugged in my guitar, causing a high-pitched whine to emit from the speaker.  
“How ‘bout, Band practice!”  
“But,” Raf began, “We’re not a band…”  
“Why so antisocial? Come on Raf! You play anything?” I asked the pre-teen.  
“Um… Keyboard?” he asked tentatively.  
“Laptops and samples. Good. Jack?” I looked at the teen.  
“I sometimes mess around on the harmonica…” He said.  
“Do I look like I do country?” I asked him somewhat offended. “Just… Cover yourself in fake blood and jump around screaming.” He seemed to not really like that idea, but too bad!  
“Bulkhead,” I said pointing to him, “Procession.”  
“We’ll go for big and industrial sound. DIY we’re a band!” I announced, “We’ve just, gotta learn the songs… this one’s a ballad. My Fist, Your Face.” I started playing the song. I’m actually pretty good, if I do say so myself.  
My music was so good, that we had a hard time hearing the proximity sensor  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Bulkhead stopped my music.  
“Come on, you can’t handle raw power?” I asked.  
“Proximity sensor! Quick, hide!”  
As soon as we hid behind his leg, Agent Fowler walked out of the elevator.  
“Prime!” he yelled, he didn’t seem happy.  
“Agent Fowler,” Bulk said, “He’s not here. Nobody’s here. Except me, of course.”  
“Well where is he? Oh wait, let me guess, he’s out pancaking a mini mall. I don’t know what language you bots speak on your planet, but Prime promised he would handle the Decepticons! And blowing a crater in the middle of Nebraska, is not what the word handle means in English! So you tell Prime…” His eyes trailed to Bulk’s leg where the cable of my guitar was trialing out.  
“Since when were you bots electric?” He asked. Bulk looked down at his feet for a moment. We walked out from behind his leg.  
“Hey, how you doing?” Jack asked as we stood.  
“Contact with civilians! Team Prime has really gone off book this time. Wait, don’t tell me, you’re running a daycare center!”  
“Oooooooookay.” Bulk mumbled.  
“We’re… Interns!” Jack said.  
“Student interns.” Raf was going along.  
“Earning extra credit in…” Jack said.  
“Robotics!” I said at the same time as Jack said, “Autoshop”  
“Okay,” Agent Fowler said as he started down the stairs. “Let’s move. I’m taking all three of you into federal custody. It’s for your own protection.”  
Bulk put his foot in front of us, “We’re protecting them.”  
“Is that so?” Fowler asked, “Well maybe you can explain that to my superiors at the Pentagon.” Fowler picked up the phone that was next to the stairs.  
“Don’t use that phone,” Bulk said as he put his finger into it, “it’s out of order.”  
“This isn’t over bigfoot! Not by a long shot!” We watched as Fowler walked away and into the elevator, leaving. Bulkhead sighed. We waited for a while for something to happen.  
Something began to beep at us, “My ears.” Raf groaned.  
“It’s an SOS,” said Bulk, “From Fowler!” Bulk looked at the computers, but didn’t know what to do.  
“Did you trace it?” Asked Raf.  
“Location scan was incomplete.” Bulk said, “Oh well…”  
“Oh well?” Jack asked, “Seriously?”  
“Fowler’s a jerk!”  
“Whoa! Whether you like the guy or not, the Decpeticons may have him.” Jack countered.  
“And he knows your location.” Raf agreed then gulped, “our location…”  
“And did we not just witness how fast Fowler backs down from a ‘Bot? The ‘Cons will totally squeal.” I said.  
“But, we lost the location, Fowler could be anywhere!” Bulk said.  
“Maybe I can help.” Raf said pulling out his computer, “About five years ago, the government started microchipping their agents. You know, like owners do with pets.” We looked at him as he started typing away at the keys of his computer.  
“What?” Raf asked, “I saw it on TV! Anyway, if I can hack into the fed’s mainframe, maybe I can pinpoint Fowlers coordinates.”  
“You know how to hack?” I asked, I didn’t even know that! “But, you’re like, two years old!”  
“Twelve… and a quarter.” Raf replied.  
“Lattitude, thirty-nine point five,” Raf read from his computer, “Longitude, one hundred and thirty nine.”  
Bulkhead activated the Groundbridge, “Wait here.” He told us.  
“Aww,” I whined, “Don’t break up the band!” Just let me come with you so I can report about what I’ve found out!  
“Uh, Jack! You’re in charge!” Bulk said before running through the bridge.  
“Guess we three have the run of the place,” Jack stated, “Miko?”  
But I had ran through the Groundbridge after Bulk. No way he was going to leave me!  
~***~  
“Fowler?” Bulkhead asked as he jumped out of the Groundbridge. There was no reply.  
“Uh oh… The whole Decepticon ship…”  
Bulk moved as stealthily as he could.  
“Alright,” I said to him, “What’s the plan?”  
“Miko!” he hushed yelled. I looked and saw I caught the attention of a Vehicon.  
“Oh…” I muttered, “noise…”  
The Vehicon’s blaster started to fire up.  
“Miko, get down!” Bulk yelled. I did as he said. I ran away.  
Bulkhead tackled the Vehicon then started punching it. I watched the fight as the Vehicon fought back.   
“Hold ‘em still!” I yelled when Bulk had the Vehicon pinned. I tried to smash a rock into the ‘cons head. Didn’t really work. Bulk picked me up and tossed me to safety.  
“Miko, look away!” Bulk yelled.  
“But-“  
“Turn your head away!”  
I didn’t look away. Bulk pulled a lot of wiring form the Vehicon’s chest.  
“Wow…” I muttered. I’d seen things like this before, but it looked way cooler from this angle!  
“Arcee, Bumblebee, do you read?” Bulkhead asked into his comn. “I have a situation…”  
~***~  
We were still sitting there. Waiting.  
“What’s taking Arcee and Bumblebee?” Bulk asked.  
“Dude, the cons could be putting the clamps on Fowler right now. Let’s just storm the joint.” I said. We heard a Groundbridge fire up.  
“Ugh, there here.” Bulk said relieved. We saw Jack and Raf walk out.  
“Why don’t those guys hang with their own bots? This is our one on one time!” said annoyed. This is making it harder for me to report!  
“Whoa, are your bones vibrating?” Raf asked Jack.  
“You there!” The two were spotted by some Vehicons.  
“Scrap.” Bulk and I said at the same time.  
To Be Continued


	3. A Familiar Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miko recognizes where she is. The Nemesis. What will she do from here?

The Vehicons started blasting at Raf and Jack. The two were startled. They jumped out of the way of the attacks. Raf got sent back a bit by a blast that barely missed, so Bulk came driving to get them.   
“Get in, now!” He yelled to them. They jumped into Bulk’s interior, the latter then drove away, dodging the blasts.  
“Thank, Bulkhead.” Jack said.  
“Yeah, thanks.” Raf said as well.  
“Wha... What are you doing here?!?” Bulk asked.   
“We were worried about Miko.” Jack replied, “Have you seen her?”  
“What’s she look like?” I asked as I made my presence in Bulk’s back seat known. We drove behind the big rock that Bulk and I had been hiding behind.  
“Everyone out.” Bulk told us. Why Bulk? I need to get on the Nemesis! “And this time, please stay here.” We hopped out of Bulk. Well Raf and Jack did. I stayed inside.  
Bulk drove towards the Vehicons. He climbed up on to the Nemesis and threw a Vehicon off. He ran towards another and punched it with his weapon. He proceeded to use that one as a shield against the others blast taking the last two out. He noticed that I wasn’t with Jack and Raf.  
“Where’s Miko?!” He yelled. I knocked on him. He opened up his chest to let me out.  
“Ugh… whoo…”  
“Miko?” he asked.  
“I heaved on your floor mats. Sorry.” I raised my hand to keep myself from doing it again. I climbed on to Bulk’s hand and he lowered me down.  
“Remind me to never do that again.” I told him. A Vehicons then rushed at Bulk, knocking him down. He then threw it off and started bashing it. We both looked as we saw more Vehicons rising up behind me. I ran away and Bulk came to the rescue. After Bulk took out the Vehicons, he picked me up, only for more Vehicons to come. He ran and dropped into the Nemesis.  
He ran through the Nemesis. When we came across some Vehicons, he slid me under them, then took them out.  
“I’m gonna heave again.” I muttered after rubbing my butt.  
We turned the corner to see Arcee and Bumblebee.  
“Friendly.” Arcee said while Bulk said, “Hello.”  
“Brought the humans, huh?” Arcee asked.  
“You try getting them to stay behind.” Bulk” protested.  
“We need to find Fowler and get these kids out of here.” She said.  
“Uh…” Jack started.  
“He’s in the brig.” Both him and Raf said and the same time.  
On our way to the brig, which I could have found a lot faster since I know where it is, some Vehicons started to shoot at us. The ‘bots started to take them out. Jack kept us from getting squashed.  
The Autobots took out the Vehicons in one of the rooms.  
“Clear.” Arcee said, “Wait in here.”  
“Why ‘Cee?” Bumblebee asked.  
“They’re slowing us down and they’re easy targets. They’ll be alright in here, as long as they stay put.” The bots then left.  
“That, was intense.” I whispered.  
“It was?” Raf asked.  
“It’s your fault that we’re stuck in this intensity. What were you thinking Miko?” Jack growled.  
“Did I ask you to follow me?” I growled back. Stupid human. Why’d you have to throw a wrench in my plans?  
“You wanted us to be a band. Doesn’t that usually mean playing together?”  
“Well, maybe I decided to go solo.”  
“Well, maybe I have some regard for your safety.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry. Is your name Optimus? You can leave my protection to Bulkhead, thank you very much.”  
“Both of you! Stop! Stop it! Both of you!” Raf yelled. He ran and hugged his knees. Jack and I came up to him.  
“hey, hey, hey. Raf… It’s okay…” Jack said.  
“Yeah, we’re gonna be fine.” I soothed.  
“Our bots will come back for us.” Jack reassured.  
“Yeah.” I said, “They’re gonna take us home.”  
“How do you know?” Raf whispered.  
“Hey… hey Raf, what do you make of that.” Jack asked. He was referring to something on a screen. Raf looked, then got up to get a better look at it.  
“It’s important. Real important.  
“We’ve got to get this to Optimus.”  
That can’t happen. “How do you know it isn’t just a recipe for space nachos?” I asked. Please, this is a schematic for a spacebridge.  
“I know math when I see it, and that is one serious equation.”  
“Can you, download it?” Jack asked.  
“I’ve got a flash drive.” Raf said as he unzipped his backpack and pulled out said drive.  
“But, I don’t see anywhere to plug it in. This tech is way alien.”  
Unfortunately for us, a Vehicon walked up and noticed the dead body. We ran so we wouldn’t be seen, but we left Raf’s bag. He ran back to get it, but was noticed by the con. Raf froze as the Vehicon powered his weapon.  
The Vehicon stalked forward. But, Jack ran and knocked Raf away.  
“Miko! Take a picture!” Jack yelled at me.  
“Great idea.” So naturally, I took a pic of the Vehicon.  
“hey you!” I yelled to get the Vehicon’s attention.  
“Not of that,” Jack yelled pointing to the Vehicon, “Of that.” He pointed to the schematics.  
“Oh…” I muttered. I then took a pic of the spacebridge schematics.  
We started running away from the Vehicon. We ran out of the room and into one of the many hallways of the Nemesis.  
“Go, go, go!” Jack yelled.  
The Vehicon followed us and took aim.  
Honk honk honk!  
Bulk came driving, and jumped over us to attack the Vehicon. Arcee and Bumblebee drove up. Jack got on Arcee while Raf and I got in ‘Bee.  
“I told you to stay put!” Arcee said, as we drove away.  
“I like pie.” Agent Fowler said, “Can we stop for pie?”  
“You found Fowler,” I said, “Rock on!”  
We drove away from the Nemesis. Away from the Decepticons. Away from what I’ve been for years. Away from my brother. Why didn’t I just run off and find him? Or Soundwave. I could tell them where the Autobot base is. But then, you’d be endangering your friends, A little voice told me. Who? Jack and Raf? It couldn’t mean the Autobots. They’re not my friends! Though, Bulkhead is pretty cool. What am I saying? All Autobots are bad! All of them!  
Back at base, Optimus and Ratchet had returned just a little after us and Optimus was now putting the finishing welds on a brace for the old medic’s right arm. We humans were standing by the now knocked out Agent Fowler.  
“What happened to you guys anyway?” I asked the two. This was Optimus Prime and his medic. They don’t just get all banged up from falling.  
“We engaged an army of undead Cybertronian warriors.” Ratchet replied.  
“Zombies?” I asked, “You fought zombies and I missed it!” This was a cover for how I truly felt. Lord Megatron somehow brought back the dead. How… How could he! Did he have any respect for those who died?!?  
“Bulkhead, you exercised extremely poor judgement in allowing the humans to accompany you.” Optimus said, now focusing on Bulk.  
Bulk got up and looked at us. “It won’t happen again, Optimus. I promise.”  
“But, it wasn’t Bulkhead’s fault.” I said walking to the afore mentioned bot.  
“Miko please.” Bulkhead whispered.  
“And… check it out,” I said pulling my phone to show Optimus the schematics, “Recon!”  
“Hmm… Ratchet have a look. It could be of importance to Megatron.” Wait, Lord Megatron is back?  
“Whoa, Megatron is back? That’s bad news, right?” Jack asked.  
“I… Don’t understand.” Ratchet said, looking at the pic on my phone. I looked at it.  
“Oops. That’s the con that tried to blow Raf away.” I said, “At least, that’s what he looked like before Bulkhead rearranged his grill!”  
“Miko, Raf was almost killed. This isn’t a game! When are you going to get that through your thick skull!?” Jack exclaimed.  
“Uh, we were all almost killed, Jack.” I countered, “You, me, Raf, even them!”  
“Well if this is just an average day with the Autobots, then I don’t want to be a part of it. Not anymore.”  
“Jack,” Optimus began, “Putting any of you in harm’s way was never our intent. However, it is no longer just your safety at risk, but the safety of all of human kind.  
“We will respect your decision if you decide to leave.” We heard the Groundbridge fire up.  
“No point in long goodbyes.” Ratchet said.  
“Come on, Raf.” Jack said to the twelve-year old. Raf looked at ‘Bee.  
“I’ll be okay, Jack.” He said, “See you at school.”  
“Sure thing.” He walked down the stairs and looked at Arcee, “I know, you don’t exist.”  
“Don’t make me hunt you down.” With that, Jack walked through the Groundbridge. One less human in the way, I guess. But, why did I stand up for Bulkhead? Why?  
~***~  
Bulkhead and I pulled up to Jacks house, finding him in the garage. He was working on the wheel of his ten-speed. I got out of Bulk.  
“Now I understand why you had to rush home.” I said.  
“Don’t you have something more exciting to do, Miko?”  
“So, this is where you hang.” I said ignoring him. Time to make up a story, “Back home in Tokyo, I have two loving parents, two cats, Chichi and Dingdong, I went to the best school, took piano lessons since I was three.”  
“How nice for you.” Jack said tiredly.  
“No. How boring.” I told him. He looked at me, “It wasn’t me. Why do you think I jumped at the chance at transferring here?” Jack scoffed.  
“To Jasper, Nevada?” He asked, “The entertainment capital of the world?”  
“Yeah, well, the broacher lied.”  
“Piano lessons were starting to look pretty good, in fact.” I told him, “But then, the last couple of days happened.”  
“Do you have a point?” Jack asked. Of course I do!  
“You bet,” I told him, “I saw what you did today, when you saved Raf. When you came to save me.”  
“I’ve been raised to be responsible.” Jack said, going back to his work, “to my school work, to my mom, to my job.”  
“Dude, here me out.” I said, “You’re no fry cook, you’re a rock star!”  
“Stop trying to pretend you’re normal Jack. You’ll never fit in. You were born to do so much more.”  
“Thanks, Miko, but I think normal suits me just fine.”  
“Oh.” I groaned. Fine let him be stubborn. I was just trying to help. After all, I’m positive he was born for more! I got in Bulk and he drove away.


	4. Human Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Agent Fowler down, it's up to Miko, Raf, and Jack to try to keep the Decepticons from opening a Spacebridge to Cybertron.

“We cannot allow Megatron to send Dark Energon through his Spacebridge,” Optimus began, “If we fail the dead of Cybertron will arise.”  
“They will swarm through the vortex, and invade Earth. Bending Human kind to Megatron’s twisted rule.” Lord Megatron isn’t twisted. Is he? Maybe he is… NO! He isn’t. Come on Skywarp, think straight!  
~*~  
“Optimus, I’ve pinpointed the location of Megatron’s Spacebridge,” Ratchet began, “High in Earth’s orbit.” It made sense. The Nemesis could go up there.  
“And out of our reach.” Optimus said. Oh, well. Too bad, so sad.  
“Okay,” I said, “So you guys don’t fly, but can’t you just Groundbridge there?” I knew they couldn’t, but Miko must ask.  
“The Groundbridge has limited range,” Ratchet explained making a gesture with his hands, “Stretched all the way into orbit it’s vortex could snap, and scatter us to the stars.” That wouldn’t be so bad…  
“Since Megatron is likely already in transit, I’m afraid we must take that risk.” What… No… If… but… Why do I care?  
“Reaching the Spacebridge first is our only means of stopping him.” Optimus told everyone sans Arcee who isn’t even there.  
Beep beep  
Oh, there she is. With Jack. How did she convince him?  
“Hey,” Jack said when he took his helmet off, “Guess who’s back.”  
“Autobots,” Optimus declared, “prepare for departure.”  
Jack looked at Arcee, “Where to?” She asked.  
“The finale frontier.” I said.  
“Space?” Jack asked looking surprised, “I… I thought they didn’t have any way to get there?”  
“They don’t,” Raf said, “Really.”  
“Be seeing you?” Jack asked Arcee. Arcee smiled… She smiled. I think I know how she convinced Jack.  
Ratchet walked over to the Groundbridge and fired it up.   
“Be careful ‘Bee?” Raf asked his friend.  
“Of course.”  
“I’m so jealous.” I told Bulk.  
“Don’t even think about following me.” He told me. Why because it’s dangerous? Because I wouldn’t be able to breath? Oh, who cares? I’ll stick back here.  
“Optimus,” Ratchet called to the Bot, “If you leave me stranded on a planet teeming with humans, I will never forgive you.”  
“Until we meet again old friend.” He said, “Autobots, roll out!”  
They transformed and went through the bridge.  
~*~  
“Well, what are they waiting for?” We heard Arcee ask over the comn.  
“It appears the Decepticons have sustained serious damage to their Interstellar Navigation System.” Optimus said.  
“Huh,” Bulkhead said, ”That’s my handiwork…”  
“Great job, Bulkhead. Without the dish, Megatron will be unable to aim the Spacebridge at Cybertron.”  
“Don’t the Decepticons know where their own planet is?” Raf asked.  
“Naturally,” Ratchet replied, “But, Cybertron is many lightyears away. To hit their target their aim must be astronomically precise.”  
“If Megatron went to the trouble of rendezvousing with his space bridge, he must have an alternate targeting system.” Optimus said, “A remote one.”  
“Hmph,” Ratchet grunted in thought, “From what I know about Earth’s technology, I doubt there exists a single radio telescope dish on this planet powerful enough to pinpoint Cybertron.”  
“What about a whole bunch of linked radio telescopes dishes?” Raf asked, “Like the giant Sisor array in Texas?” Raf had brought up pictures on the human sized computers.  
“Zp ep ep ep!” Ratchet said(?) leaning down a bit to look at us, “This is not child’s play.”  
“Good thinking, Raf.” Optimus said through the comn.  
“Ratchet have Agent Fowler alert the array staff to the security hazard.”  
We look over at Agent Fowler, “You!” He yelled, “Solider, you’re out of uniform! Put on some pants!” He then passed out again.  
“That may be a challenge.” Ratchet said.  
Raf started typing at the computer, “I can’t get past the array’s firewalls. They’re too thick.”  
“You,” Ratchet began, “Actually think you could keep the Decpticons out?”  
“Maybe,” Raf said, “If I could get in.” Which he can’t. Great.  
“Eh, wa…wait…wait. Raf.” Jack said, “What if we could get you all the way in? Like inside the building in?”  
“I could log into their internal network outside of the fire wall.” Raf told him.  
“The risk is too great.” Optimus shut down the idea quickly, “The Decepticons will be there. Perhaps even on site.”  
“Optimus,” Jack began, “with all due respect, you said it yourself, this is bigger than the safety of three humans.” Raf and I nod.   
“Yeah, if we let the ‘cons win we’re fragged along with everyone else on this planet.” I agreed. What am I doing?  
Optimus paused, “Raf,”  
“I want to give it a shot.” He said.  
~*~  
We bridged just over the fence around the array. We were all still a bit woozy.  
“That’ll take some getting used to.” Jack groaned.  
“Woah…” I muttered the dishes were huge! We went in.  
“Security sure is lax in this place.” I said.  
“I’m in.” Raf told us quietly, “and so are the Decepticons.”  
“What?” Jack asked  
“How can you tell?” From me.  
“Schematics,” Raf explained, “With the same alien math we saw on their ship.”  
“But this time I can download it.” He plugged a memory stick into the computers um, terminal thing.  
“It’s gotta be the Spacebridge.” I said. I could tell it was.  
“And the Decepticons are syncing it to the dishes.” Raf told us, “but I can sync to them.”  
“Will the Decepticons know?” Jack asked.  
“Even if they see I’m in the system, they’ll have no idea I’m in the house.”  
And so Raf typed away doing his thing.  
“They’re locked on to Cybertron,” Raf told us, “But not for long.” Jack and I looked at each other. Raf is good at this.  
“The dishes are heading back towards Cybertron. I’ll just undo that again.” Raf sighed.  
“What happens when the Cons realize they’re being punked?” Jack asked.  
“It’s only virtual combat. You know, like online gaming.” Raf explained.  
“Yeah Jack,” I said, “What’re the Cons gonna do? They’re probably, like, a thousand miles away.”  
Jack looked behind us, “Ah!” One of Soundwave’s tentacles was behind us it grabbed Jack and I causing us the scream.  
“I won’t let him win.” Raf muttered while Jack and I were dealing with Soundwave.  
It snuck up behind Raf causing him to jump on the table. Raf grabbed the memory stick and ran.  
I grabbed a fire axe to use against Soundwave. I wasn’t sure it would work, but hey, you never know. I swung at the tentacle only for it to swat me away and take the axe. Scrap.  
“You handed it an axe?!” Jack asked.  
“Not good.” Raf muttered.  
It was about to swing at us when it retracted back. We followed it and ran into the room was Soundwave was, only to see him just leaving. I pull my phone out and take a picture.  
“Why is he leaving?” I asked. He just up and left? My brother, maybe. Soundwave, no way.  
Raf walked over to some severed wires, “He cut the hard line.” He said, “The dishes are locked on to Cybertron, for good.” Well shoot.  
~*~  
We were back at base. Thing’s weren’t looking too good.  
“Optimus,” Ratchet called, “I’m detecting a rapidly expanding mass in their Spacebridge vortex. One with a peculiar energy signature.” Agent Fowler walked up behind us finally recovered.  
“Dark Energon.” Optimus replied, “Ratchet, we must destroy the Spacebridge.”  
“There’s enough live Energon coursing through it to achieve detonation. But we lack the firepower to ignite it.”  
“If I knew how the Spacebridge was engineered I might be able to find a technical way to accomplish that.” Ratchet replied.  
“Um,” Raf spoke up, “Would schematics help?”  
“Optimus, I must say,” Ratchet started, “The Spacebridge is our sole hope of ever returning to Cybertron. Are you certain it’s destruction is the only option?”  
“I am afraid so.”  
“Then by all means, let us light our darkest hour.” Ratchet said.  
“Autobots, take your positions and follow Ratchet lead.” Optimus commanded, “While I make my stand.”  
~*~   
“These things are getting closer,” Agent Fowler stated, “That’s bad, right?”  
“Ratchet, we’re in position.” Arcee told him over the comn.  
“Arcee,” he said, “Pay close attention.”  
Ratchet began to explain what to do.  
“Now follow the line from the flow generator to the Energon hub.” He explained, “There should be a valve.”  
“I see it.” Came Arcee.  
“Good. To turn all that power against itself all you need do is reverse the current.”  
“Current reversed.”  
“Yes!” Agent Fowler exclaimed. Getting a little excited there huh.  
“Right?” he asked.  
“I’ll ready the Groundbridge.” Ratchet said.  
Once Ratchet readied the Groundbridge he said, “Optimus, the Groundbridge is ready and waiting.”  
“Autobots,” Optimus yelled, “Jump.”  
We waited in front of the Groundbridge.  
“Do you think they…” Raf trailed off.  
“Four life signals,” Ratchet answered, “One very faint.”  
The Bots came through the Bridge thankfully in one piece. But it seems Arcee is hurt. Why do you care. One less Autobot. I thought to myself. But I do care that’s the scary part. Why do I care. I’m a Decepticon. Right? Ugh. Ever since I met the Autobots I’ve been questioning that. I mean Megatron did try to bring back the dead. And my brother is a pain. I’d love to give him a piece of my mind.  
I smiled when Bulk came through and ran up to him yelling, “Bulkhead!”  
Raf and Jack came down. Bumblebee walked through holding Arcee in his arms. Jack looked worried. I put my hand on his shoulder.  
“We lost one this week,” Ratchet began, “By the Allspark Don’t let it be two.”  
Jack went over to Arcee and put his hand on hers. She opened her eyes.  
“Arcee.” He muttered.  
“Jack, really?” She asked, “There are other motorcycles in in the world.”  
“But you’re my first.” He replied.  
“And Megatron?” Ratchet asked Optimus.  
“Not even he could have survived Ground Zero.”  
“Prime!” Fowler got his attention, “I didn’t get to thank you bots for the save. I owe you one. We all do.”  
Bumblebee help Arcee up. I walked over towards Optimus.  
“So,” I began, ready to voice the question that all three of us humans wanted to ask. “Is this the part where you say goodbye and tell us we need to forget we ever saw you?”  
~*~  
“Without a means of leaving this world we Autobots takes strength in the bond we forge with our young friends true warriors. If not in body then in spirit. My name is Optimus Prime and I send this message though we did not choose to be of Earth, it would seem we are here to stay. If you approach this planet with hostile intent, know this, we will defend ourselves, we will defend humanity, we will defend our home.”  
 


	5. Ratchet+Science=BAD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet helps the humans with their Science Fair projects. It goes about as well as expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do this chapter. Also, check out the oneshot book for this, it'll introduce you to Miko's host parent.

BOOM!  
“Decepticons!” I heard Ratchet yell, “We’re under attack!” He and Optimus ran over to the source of the commotion.  
“It’s no attack, Ratchet,” Raf explained then coughed, “It’s my volcano…”  
“Was…”  
“Hold still Bulkhead,” I tell my guardian, “Jupiter needs it’s red spot.” I bent down to dip the paint brush in red paint to put the spot on the afore mentioned planet. Bulk was holding the strings that help up the Solar System.  
“Whoopies,” I say when some paint from my brush drips on the floor.  
“What in the Allspark,” Ratchet began, the look on his face a cross between confusion and annoyance, “Is going on in here?”  
“Our projects are due tomorrow.” Jack explained.  
“Maybe it needs one of these do-hickeys?” Arcee suggested, holding a piece up.  
“You’re a motorcycle, Arcee. Shouldn’t you know how to a motorcycle engine?”  
“You’re a Human Jack. Could you build me a small intestine?”  
“Well,” Ratchet began, “You can’t work on these projects in here. You’re making a mess.”  
“But the Science Fair’s a big part of our grade.” Raf pleaded.  
“Yeah,” I began, “If Bulkhead doesn’t help me finish this model of our Solar System…”  
“Oh, what does Bulkhead know about your Solar System?” Ratchet asked, “Or Bumblebee of your volcanos? Or-“  
”Arcee of our motorcycles?” Jack finished.  
“Precisely. We’re not Earthlings!” Ratchet exclaimed, “And they’re not scientists.”  
“But the Autobots are they’re Guardians, Ratchet,” Optimus began, “Would it hurt to learn more about the planet by help our young friends with their school work?”  
“Well maybe our young friends should try learning more of Cybertron.” Ratchet suggested. I have a bad feeling about this. I actually researched this Solar System! If Ratchet does something to mess it up, he’ll have to face my wrath.  
Bee began to tell Raf a story as the boy worked on rebuilding his volcano.  
“Uh huh…. Uh huh…” Be then pointed his blasters around illustrating whatever story he was telling the boy.  
“Really Bumblebee?” Raf asked, “Then how do you make warrior class?”  
“I’m not sure… I guess I need more experience to make a guess…” The bot told Raf.  
“But, I’ve seen you in action, you’re awesome!” He exclaimed.  
“Thanks Raf!” Optimus placed his hand on the scouts’ shoulder.  
“I second your opinion, Raf.” He said, “But Autobot lifecycles are much longer than humans. And though it may be hard to believe our young scout still has much to experience.”  
A beeping came from the computers.  
“Exposed Energon…” Ratchet told them, “And it’s on the move.”  
“And since we ain’t movin’ it.” Bulkhead said, “Guess who must be.”  
“The Decepticons.” Arcee answered the obvious.  
“Without Megatron?” I asked. I was curious. I assumed that my brother had taken over but I wasn’t sure to what extent. Or what he was planning. Knowing him it’s something completely out of left field.  
“Unfortunately, Megatron’s legacy will live on, as others rise to take his place.” Optimus sighed, “Autobots, you have projects to complete… Ratchet I may require aid.”  
Ratchet looked at us humans, “Science Fair is a big part of their grade... Perhaps I’m better suited to stay behind and advise.”  
“Very well.” Optimus said, “Bumblebee, let us see about this Energon in transit.”  
Bee gave a nod and they left. Well to our projects, I guess. So that’s what we did. Until the Hatchet commandeered our projects. And before you say anything, yes I know what that word means! Anyway, the Hatchet decided we were incapable of doing our projects. Now my project will be Cybertron, Raf’s a metallic volcano thing, and Jack some mechanical thing.  
After a while Raf asked, “Uh, Ratchet, what is it?”  
“You’ll find out.”  
“But, Ratchet, shouldn’t I be doing the work?” the boy asked putting his hand on it.  
“Yep ep ep! Don’t touch! Just watch and learn.” Came the medics reply.  
“So,” Bulk began, “We’re just going to go help Jack and Ratchet finish their’s…”  
“Without my supervision?” the Hatchet asked, “You want them to be right, don’t you?”  
Bulk and Arcee looked at each other then back to the Hatchet.  
“Then watch a master at work.” The Hatchet got a very, erm, disturbing (CRAZY!!!) look in his optics.  
“Control freak.” I muttered.  
And so this continued. Something tells me, we will not be getting so much as a D- on this.  
~*~  
The next day when we got back from school we were greeted with the Hatchet.  
“Well?” He asked bending down a bit, “How were min- er our projects received?”  
“Well…” Raf began.  
~*~  
“Ms. Nakadai, what planet would that be?” One of the teachers judging the science fair asked me.  
“Um…” I began, “Cybertron?” said planet then fell from it’s hangings.  
~*~  
“It’s large, Mr. Darby, but is it operational?”  
Jack knelt down and turned it on. The machine flipped out and then proceeded to destroy the door.  
~*~  
“I… hesitate to ask Mr. Esquivel… But, ah, is it active?”  
Raf pressed a button on the remote and his “Volcano” shot a blast of energy through the school’s roof.  
~*~  
“Well,” Ratchet began, “On our planet you would’ve been given the highest honors.”  
The medic left grumbling. News flash Hatchet, this isn’t Cybertron!  
“So I guess they should’ve strayed from Ratchet’s path?” Bee asked Optimus.  
“Indeed Bumblebee. Our human friends would’ve been wise to stray from Ratchet’s path.”  
 


	6. You're Not Metal, Miko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Saturday, but that doesn't mean that nothing will happen. There's an... Infestation at the Autobot base, and the humans are the ones who stand the most of a chance against these vermin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, so here we go. This is Scrapheap, this one I tried to convey Miko being afraid of Scraplets, but not outwardly, since people would question that, and it's not time for anyone to find out about Miko. And to TransformersMangaFangirl, don't worry, you're not offending me. I understand that the chapters are more or less the same as what happens in the show. I want to change that, but a lot of what I have planned to be different doesn't happen until later. I do plan for something two chapters from this to be different, at least at the end. And I like the idea of Miko having flashbacks of sorts to her past, I just need to figure out how. So hang in there, I suppose, because I will make this different from the show, it's just going to take some time.  
> On another note, I won't do every episode. For example, after Conjob, I intend to skip Convoy and go straight into Deus Ex Machina. This is because some episodes don't really show the humans, or at the very least Miko. I did Masters and Students because I thought it would be a nice, fun chapter.  
> Thank you everyone who reviewed, I really enjoyed seeing what you had to say, even if it was just that you liked the story. Please, leave you comments and any suggestions. I'd also like to thank Madness Jones for pointing out that I misspelled "Brochure" In a previous chapter. That has been fixed.

As we drove into the base on the first Saturday since meeting the ‘Bots, Optimus and Arcee were standing in front of the open Groundbridge as the Hatchet seemed to be finished telling them something. I got out of Bulkhead giving him a cheeky smile.  
“Miss us, Doc Bot?” I called to him.  
“Ugh, shouldn’t they be in school?” The Hatchet sighed.  
“On Saturday?” I asked nearly flabbergasted, “We have the whole weekend off,” I told him, barely containing my smirk, “to spend with you.”  
Jack waved slightly at Ratchet then walked to Arcee, “I wasn’t expecting to car pool, what gives, Arcee?”  
“Tag team, Jack” Arcee explained to the raven haired teen, “It’s my turn for exploration duty.”  
Jack let out an exaggerated sigh, “Too bad, it’s a beautiful day for a ride. Would hate for you to feel guilty for leaving me indoors…” Wow nice one Jack.  
“Artic exploration duty.” Arcee clarified.  
“Indoors where it’s warm.” Jack stated walking away and that was something we could agree on.  
Raf walked up to the two Autobots, “The Artic?” He asked, “I’ve always wanted to see snow!”  
“I would invite you to join, Rafael,” Optimus began, “but, the conditions are much to extreme, even for we Autobots.” And Decepticons, not that that mattered.  
“I… understand…” Raf flashed a small smile. Arcee and Optimus started towards the Bridge when Optimus looked at Raf.  
“But, I will bring you back a snowball.”  
“That would be awesome,” Raf said. The two Autobots walked through the bridge. I would normally say that I hope they’d get stuck, but death because of the cold is no way for anyone to go.  
“Transport Complete.” The Hatchet stated, though I doubt that anyone cared. He went to look over to the console when said objected sparked. Ratchet flinched.  
“By the Allspark…” he muttered. I wonder what’s the matter? Eh, I’m sure it’s fine, that Bridge was working fine before. Shouldn’t stop now. The three of us humans (I will count myself as a human when I am disguised as one) walked up the stairs to talk to Bee and Bulk.  
“So, what do you guys think we should do today?” I asked them.  
“How about we play some video games?” Bumblebee asked, making gestures for the people who couldn’t understand him.  
“Video game tournament. Last one standing wins!” Raf exclaimed, sitting on the couch in front of the tv.  
“Bulkhead, Bumblebee!” Ratchet called, sounding irritated, “Here. Now!” What’s up with him? Is something actually wrong? Bumblebee and Bulkhead look each other for a moment before walking off.  
“Sorry Raf, Ratchet calls…” Bumblebee beeps sadly, clearly wishing he could play with Raf. The youngest boy waves slightly before reaching to grab the other controller. I grabbed the controller and handed the one in my left hand to Jack.  
“Prepare to be destroyed.” I smirked, waving the controller in his face. Jack seemed to sigh a bit.  
“Yeah, uh, not really my thing, Miko,” He told me, arms still resting on the back of the couch. Oh, come on.  
“Oh?” I smirked, “Scared of losing? To a girl?” My goading seemed to have worked.  
With a sigh, Jack swipes the controller out of my hand and says, “Bring it.”  
“No mercy…” I say as we start up the game. There was no way I would lose to Jack in a racing game. Even if it’s a ground racing game, far inferior to flying games. We start playing for a bit, and I vaguely notice Jack look over to Raf.  
“Hey Raf, you wanna take on Miko for me?” The oldest boy asked, holding the controller out for Raf to take. Raf looked at the controller for a moment.  
“Nah,” Raf sighed, “I have stuff to do.” Then the boy slid off the couch and walked off. Jack and I looked at each other for a moment before continuing our game.  
“Whoo, yeah!” I smile as my virtual car passes by Jack’s. Ratchet, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee were talking about something while this was going on, but I wasn’t paying attention. Why should I care? They’re Autobots, if something happens to them then that’s good. Right?  
Speaking of which, I had been thinking about how to get message of the location of the Autobot base to the Decepticons. In my Cybertronian form, I don’t have enough energy to waste to do much, so unless I can swipe some Energon from the Autobots without getting noticed, contacting the Decepticons that way won’t work. I’ll have to get on the Nemesis or something as Miko, then transform and tell someone reliable. Like Soundwave. But, definitely not my brother.  
“Come on, come on…” Jack muttered as we raced, “You want some…” His car passed mine right before the finish line.  
Jack jumped up from the couch as a winning jingle played, “In you face!” He cheered. The lights suddenly flickered and went down for a moment.  
“Great,” Jack sighed, “The powers failing.” That was weird, why was the power failing? I looked at the tv screen and saw only static.  
“Aww…” I sighed in mock sadness, “It wiped out our game.” I got up with a satisfied smirk as Jack looked at the tv annoyed.  
“Ya-but!” Jack stuttered, “I was winning!”  
“Bummer,” I mocked, not caring. He didn’t beat me if unless the game said such. Jack and I walk over to where the three Bots are. The Hatchet pulled a circuit board out of the hole in the floor.  
“We definitely have a problem,” The Doc stated, examining the board, “But what could have caused this?”  
The lights flickered again, “Or that?” Bulkhead commented, and really, just what was going on?  
“It might be the main grid,” Rachet guessed, “Hopefully not a substation malfunction.” The Hatchet looks at the circuit board he was holding once more.  
“Hey guys!” Raf called from behind us humans, “Look what I found.”  
The Hatchet seemed annoyed by Raf’s interference, “We’re busy!” He growled angrily.  
Then Ratchet saw what Raf was holding and screamed. Jack and I turned around to look at it and I froze, nearly screaming myself. Raf was holding a Scraplet. Oh, Primus, no… Not a Scraplet…  
Ratchet, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee scrambled up, stumbling backwards, Bee and Bulk readying their weapons to the best of their ability.  
Jack and I went in front of Raf, though I chose to stay farther away from that… thing, “Hey,” I called, trying to keep the fear out of my voice, “What’s with you guys?”  
“Scraplet!” Bulkhead yelled, “Scraplet!” Yeah, I know. Just remember Sky, they don’t know your metal. The Scraplets have no reason to think you are metal.  
“What’s a Scraplet?” Raf asked, still holding that Primus forsaken Unicron spawn.  
Ratchet steadied himself before explaining, “The most dangerous vermin to ever walked the face of Cybertron.”  
Jack, Raf, and I looked at the little thing. Yep, definitely a Scraplet. “This?” Jack asked, “This little thing?”  
I steady my voice once more, because Miko has no reason to be afraid of Scraplets, “You guys are giant robots. Scrappy here,” I gesture to the Scraplet, “is tiny.”  
“You have no idea the damage that tiny thing can do!” Bulkhead took a few steps back. Believe me Bulkhead, I know, and it’s taking all my willpower not to cower in fear.  
“Awe,” Raf began, petting the Scraplet’s head, I realized that the Pit spawn had been asleep, “He wouldn’t hurt anything.” The Scraplet was waking up. It looked around, and undoubtedly saw three large pieces of food.  
It opened it’s mouth, revealing teeth like a metal grinder, making the same sound. The Scraplet jumped forward, out of Raf’s arms and onto the ground, running towards the Autobots. Oh, Primus, oh, Primus.  
Bulkhead and Bumblebee shot at the thing, missing as it weaved around the blasts. It made it’s way toward Bumblebee, jumping up onto his leg and eating away a stip. Bee panicked and stumbled back, falling on his butt.  
The Scraplet reached Bee’s knee where he tried to grab it, only for it to jump out of his hands and start eating on his arm. Bumblebee reached again, this time with his other arm and successfully grabbed the Scraplet, throwing it off of him. It skidded across the ground, before getting back up and trying to make it’s way back over to the Bots. Raf ran up and started beating it with a crowbar. Where did he even find that crowbar?  
Raf continued to beat it, even though I’m pretty sure it was already dead, before Jack grabbed the crowbar from his hands, “Easy there, killer.” Raf panted before running over to Bee.  
“Woah,” I commented, “I did not see that coming.” I was referring to Raf beating up the Scraplet, not the Scraplet trying to eat anyone. Because I saw the Scraplet trying to eat Bots coming. Just not sweet little Raf beating up said Scraplet.  
“I’m sorry Bumblebee!” Raf was standing by Bumblebee and the Hatchet.  
“It’s okay Raf, you didn’t know.” Bumblebee assured the boy, while Raf looked to the Hatchet.  
“Is he going to be okay?” Raf asked the medic. Ratchet examined the spots where the Scraplet had chewed.  
“Only a mesh wound,” Ratchet replied, I think he was relived, “He’ll live.”  
“Now do you believe me?” Bulkhead asked, and I was sure the other humans did, “All Scraplets do is dismantle machinery and eat metal. Especially living metal!”  
“Well,” Jack said as he and I jogged over to the Bots, “Bug squashed; game over, right?”  
“No,” The Hatchet said, “When it comes to Scraplets, it’s never just one.” The doc looks over towards the hallways that led further into the base, “And I fear I now how they got in here.” He knows how the Scraplets got here? Now this I have to hear. We all made our way to a room where some sort of pod was resting, unthawing from ice.  
“It’s a trap,” Ratchet stated, using a light to examine the pod, “A Scraplet trap.”  
“An empty, Scraplet trap.” Bulkhead added, fear creeping into his voice. Oh, no… More Scraplets. I mean of course, like the Hatchet said, there’s never just one, but I was kind of hoping. The Scraplets may not recognize me as metal, but I’m not taking any chances.  
“Most likely ejected into space eons ago, only to wind up in the Artic where the temperature kept them in stasis.” The Hatchet theorized.  
“Until we brought the thaw.” Jack stated, holding his pipe in hand. Raf had the crowbar and I had a monkey wrench. We were ready to bash any and all Scraplets we saw. It’s kind of empowering knowing that like this, I’m a bigger danger to the Scraplets then they are to me.  
“Now their wide awake and ready for breakfast,” I commented, smirking, if only to hide my uneasiness.  
“So,” Raf began, “How many are we talking about?”  
“Thousands,” Ratchet said solemnly, “With power malfunctions and the Groundbridge damaged, are sure signs that their infestation is well under way.” Well Scrap, this can’t end well. Maybe I won’t have to tell anyone where the Autobot base is, there might not be any Autobots left, especially with Optimus and Arcee in the Artic.  
We made our way back to the main hangar, where Optimus and Arcee were trying to communicate over the Comn link.  
“Ratchet to Optimus and Arcee, do you read me?” The medic began, hoping that the communications still worked, “We have a situation.”  
The screen went static and Ratchet hit the desk, “The Scraplets have gotten into the Comn link system,” That’s not good, “If we don’t eradicate these creatures immediately, they will reduce the entire base to a scrapheap.”  
“I say we bug out of here and let them keep it!” Bulkhead declared, while Bumblebee buzzed in agreement.  
“Evacuation is not an option,” The Hatchet stated, I wonder why not, “If we don’t get the Groundbridge back online stat, Optimus and Arcee will perish.” I suppose that would be bad, and I can’t say freezing to death is a way I’d want to go.  
“They will?” Jack asked, concerned for his partner, no doubt. I walk over to Bulk.  
“Bulkhead, you never run!” And if some Bots get eaten by Scraplets, well… no, that’s no way to go. I won’t let that happen, though it was too late to take my words back.  
“Miko, you haven’t seen a swarm of these things devour a Bot,” Bulkhead argued, though he was wrong, I had. It was terrifying, not something I’d wish on anyone.  
“I have,” Bulk continued, “They pick you apart from the inside out, going for the small juicy bit s first. Fuse by fuse, circuit by circuit… Till there’s nothing left! And I mean nothing!”  
He looked away a bit, “Not even your optics…” he muttered.  
We humans look at each other, “You have to let us help.” Jack says.  
“We’re not made of metal,” Raf adds.  
“Yeah,” I agreed, “The Scraplets can’t hurt us,” At least I hope they can’t hurt me.  
“Typically,” Ratchet began, “I find your fleshiness to be your least engaging quality,”  
Ratchet though for a moment, “But it would appear to provide an advantage, under these extremes.”  
“Okay, good,” Jack began, taking the lead, “So we pair off, one bot, one human. I’ll watch you back while you’re repairing the Groundbridge.  
I smile, “And we go on a bug hunt,” I point towards Bulkhead and Bumblebee. Boy was this going to be fun. The two afore mentioned Bots looked at each other and shuddered. Raf and I, with our respective Bots, took off to venture into the base. We’re going on a Scraplet hunt.  
“I get to be your body guard for once, how cool is that?” I ask Bulkhead as we’re walking through one of the many hallway. Behind me, the afore mentioned Bot was swinging around, looking for any Scraplet that dared to show it’s face.  
“Raf found the first one here, right?” Bulk asked, right before the lights went down. Bulkhead, because it wasn’t me, let out a girly scream. I look back at him.  
“Did you just scream like a little girl?” I asked, narrowing my eyes. I might remember this, for… Posterity.  
“No,” Bulkhead denied, “Maybe… Can we talk about this later?” I shrug, then continue to walk off. Bulkhead went back to looking spastically back and forth.  
We continued on our way, when we heard something skitter by, on the pipes in the ceiling. Bulkhead shined the light at it, while simultaneously pointing his blaster.  
“Take it easy, Bulkhead,” I tell him, no longer scared of the Scraplets, since they won’t try to hurt me when I’m in my human form, “Just stay focused, everything’s gonna be-“ I was cut off by Bulkhead blasting at something. He continued blasting until some pipes on the ceiling fell on him. Bulkhead scream again. I readied my wrench when I see Bulkhead is just freaking out from the pipes. There were no Scraplets.  
“Okay, wish I hadn’t seen that,” I said to myself, because honestly, this was a bit pathetic. What kind of Autobot gets scared of pipes? “Bulkhead! You’re fine, it’s just a bunch of cables.”  
“Huh? Oh, right.” Bulkhead looks at them, then grabs one, “Cables.” When he pulls the cable, a bunch of Scraplets come falling down. Scrap.  
Bulk proceeds to try and shake them off, while I try to whack them away with my wrench. We ended up deciding the best plan was to make it back to the main hanger, especially since Bulk was losign Energon. Along the way we encountered Bee and Raf, who had the same idea as we had.  
“Ratchet, get the patch kit, we’re leaking Energon,” Bulkhead called out when we got to the main hanger, “Woah!” There were Scraplets everywhere. I’m pretty sure that was every Scraplet in the base. A good amount of Scraplets were on the ground, while Jack stood with a fire extinguisher.  
Some of the Scraplets saw Bulkhead and Bumblebee, then flew towards them, jaw open. Bee started shooting at them, but only hit a few. Oh, no. This is bad. Bulk started hitting them when they got close.  
“Eat this,” Bulkhead grunted, the looked at his wrecking ball, then his other hand. There were Scraplets. Bulkhead screamed again, while Raf and I set out to swat as many Scraplets as possible. Their even worse when they fly. Jack was trying to freeze them with the fire extinguisher, while Ratchet tried to make his way to the Groundbridge control. All the Bots were struggling to get the darn vermin off.  
After several minutes of this, we finally got all of the Scraplets in the room dead. The Bots groaned, they definitely weren’t in good shape.  
“Did we get them all?” Jack asked, spraying the extinguisher at a few not fully dead Scraplets. We heard the sound of more Scraplets echo through the base.  
“Hardly,” Ratchet sighed, “These were just scouts.”  
“Just scouts?” Bumblebee groaned.  
“So the rest of them know we’re in here?” Bulkhead asked.  
“And if we allow ourselves to become their next meal, then Optimus and Arcee will never get home.” Ratchet confirmed, “We must get the Groundbridge operational.”  
“Then we could use it to send the Scraplets anywhere on Earth,” Raf realized the Hatchet’s plan.  
“Why not back to the Artic?” Jack suggested, then held up the fire extinguisher, “We already know they don’t do cold.”  
“Sweet,” I cheered, “One stop shopping.” Soon we’d be rid of these Pit spawn, I couldn’t be happier.  
“With the body mass of the Scraplets, sub-zero temperature should freeze them on contact,” Ratchet stated, “So think, then, think.”  
Ratchet thought, “If the Groundbridge isn’t working… Then there must be a breach in the Energon fuel line!”  
“But we can’t do anything about it.” Bee grumbled, falling back.  
“If we weren’t leaking, we could get back over there and fix it.” Bulkhead said, what, did he forget we could fix it?  
“Where do we find it?” Jack asked, because he knows that we could fix it. It doesn’t have to be perfect, just enough, right?  
“And how do we fix it?” Came Raf. Soon we were tiptoeing our way past Scraplets with Jack holding a toolbox in hand. I felt the fear come back.  
“Remember,” Jack said, “We’re okay. We’re not metal.” Easy for you to say, Jack. You’re not secretly a Cybertronian. I didn’t even think being a Pretender in any way would make Scraplets not see me as metal. Even with that fact, I’m still slagging terrified.  
“There’s the breach,” Jack pointed when we finally came across the leaky pipeline.  
“Come on,” Jack said as we ran over to it, “We have to work fast.” The three of us quickly sent about to welding the leak shut, being careful not to hit any of the Energon. Don’t need it to go kaboom, at least, not right now. Right as we finished tons of Scraplets flew past us.  
“There getting ready to feed,” Raf realized, with plenty of concern in his voice. We soon were sprinting back to the main hangar.  
“Ratchet!” Jack yelled, “All systems, go!”  
“Fire it up!” I add, following up behind Jack and Raf. Ratchet heaved himself up, pulling the switch to activate the Groundbridge before falling again. Oh, their more hurt than I thought. The Scraplets still needed to get through the Groundbridge.  
A piece of metal from the ceiling fell, and Bulkhead looked at it, “Bait huh?” Bulkhead got up and started waving, trying to get the attention of the Scraplets, “Ready for the main course?”  
All the Scraplets started flying towards him as he began to limp through the Groundbridge. With him went the Scraplets, all of the flying menaces. We all watched with bated breaths, waiting for Bulkhead, Optimus, and Arcee to return. They three stumbled through the Groundbridge. Everyone was happy, crisis adverted. I wouldn’t have minded too much if some Autobot had died, but oh well.  
All of us humans had to work together to help Ratchet, given he was in as bad of shape as everyone else. Bumblebee and Arcee had it worse, for two different reasons.  
“Report bio-circuitry status,” The Hatchet asked of us.  
“Levels are rising,” Jack gave a thumbs up.  
“Excellent,” The Hatchet nodded, “Rafael, keep an eye on Bumblebee’s Electro Pulse monitor,” He looked at me, “Miko, check Bulkheads interface patch.”  
“It’s steady,” Raf replied, while I followed up with “Looking good!”  
“Perhaps you should gets some rest yourself, Old Friend.” Optimus suggested, “You saved quite a few lives today.” Hey, what about us? Don’t we get some credit. Slagging Autobots, can’t even care about the ones who did a lot of the work.  
“It… wasn’t all my doing.” Ratchet confessed. Was he admitting that we actually were helpful? “We were just fortunate that this infestation happened, on a Saturday…”  
“Our human friends may be small, but they are strong.” Optimus agreed, I was hiding a smile while I listened in. So they were willing to admit we played a big role. Then I saw something on the ground that made me scream.  
“Scraplet?” Jack asked as he and Raf jumped up, pipe and crowbar in hand.  
“Spider!” I panicked, “Is it on me?!” I started jumping around. There was no way I was staying near that… That…. Horrifying Primus forsaken slagging Pit spawn!


End file.
